Of Water and Arguing
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: It's a hot day at Hyoutei. Let the arguing begin... Mukahi and Shishido started it as usual. Jiroh trips over a rock... while dancing. Shishido claims the heat fried Gakuto's brain. Meanwhile Hiyoshi and Kabaji were chilling. Literally.


Of Water and Arguing

I'm not very creative, am I? XD BRAIN FART TIME!!!

* * *

"I'm bored..." Gakuto whined for the last time.

"We heard you before!" Shishido snapped.

"It's hot..."

"SHUT UP."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Why don't you both shut up..." Atobe sighed. It was too hot to have practice. Stupid coach...

"Why don't you shut up? Shut your ego up too!" Shishido shouted.

"Ore-sama is too hot to reply to your nonsense..." Atobe said. "Kabaji... bring me some water..."

No reply.

"Kabaji?"

Still no reply.

"..."

Choutaro checked Kabaji. "Atobe-san... I think he passed out..."

"Oshitari, bring him to the nurse..." Atobe said.

Oshitari nodded and did nothing.

"Oshitari... are you listening to Ore-sama?" Atobe fanned himself with the clipboard he was holding on to.

"OK! That's it!" Gakuto pulled off his shirt.

"My eyes! It's a hideous monster!" Shishido cried. "Oh wait, that's just Gakuto."

"Shut up, Shishido." Gakuto said. "It's too hot to be wearing a shirt..." He sighed.

Shishido fanned himself with his cap. "I guess you're right..." He also took off his uniform.

Jiroh walked by and sat in front of the two. "It's sooooo hot! Isn't it cool? We can like, run around without a shirt and still not get in trouble!" He cried enthusiastically.

"And yet someone is still happy..." Gakuto muttered. "The heat probably fried his brain..."

"The heat probably fried your brain too." Shishido told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gakuto was panting now.

"You're more stupid then usual."

"No, I'm not."

"Pth..." Shishido rolled his eyes.

Jiroh got up and started to run around like the cute adorable idiot he is. (Yes, Idiot, according to Gakuto and Shishido)

"It's too hot..." Gakuto continue whining.

Suddenly Jiroh tripped over a rock and fell on the ground with a thud.

"...Three words: L.O.L.!" Gakuto cried.

"...Three? Don't you mean one? Lol is one word now right? Wait... LOL isn't even a WORD!" Shishido shouted towards him.

"Whatever! LOL is shorter than laugh out loud! Happy?"

"You aren't typing! What's the difference?"

Atobe sighed once more. "Must the two of you argue on such a hot day like today? Ore-sama thinks it's just plain nonsense..."

"SHUT UP." Shishido and Gakuto yelled at him.

"Ow..." Jiroh said. "That hurt... oh well!" He continued dancing around.

"Gakuto, your logic makes no sense!" Shishido cried.

Atobe signaled Choutaro to come over. "Get Ore-sama some water guns or something, a hose would be good too..."

Choutaro nodded and ran off (or at least tried).

Shishido and Gakuto continued to yell at each other about, "LOL".

"Atobe-san! I'm back!" Choutaro said. He had a box filled with water guns.

Atobe took one and filled it with water. "Say good bye, Shishido and Gakuto. Ore-sama will make you shut up once and for all..."

"I told you-- ACK! COLD!" Shishido shouted. "Atobe! You'll pay for that!"

"Nice shot, Atobe, I-- ACK! HEY!" Gakuto yelled.

Jiroh ran over to Atobe. "I wanna play with a water gun!!!" He took one a shot Oshitari.

"...My... book..." Oshitari said sadly. He too grabbed a water gun. He shot it towards Jiroh, but he dodged so it hit Atobe... in the face.

Atobe glared and shot Oshitari in the stomach.

Ootori decided to grab one and shot someone random.

"Hey! Don't hit me!" Gakuto cried. "I'm not armed!" He grabbed one and shot Ootori in the back.

"Hey! You can't do that to my doubles partner!" Shishido said. "Only I can do that!" He snatched one and shot Gakuto in the face.

"HEY!" Gakuto shot Shishido in the face.

The two continued shooting each other in the face.

* * *

"I like this room, ne Kabaji?" Wakashi asked Kabaji.

"Usu." He replied.

The two were sitting in the locker rooms with fans, drinks, seats, pillows, air conditioners, and ice. Of course, the locker room door was locked so no one came in.

Kabaji and Hiyoshi decided to stay there for the day.

* * *

"So what did we learn about water guns and sitting in locker rooms with air conditioning?" The nurse asked.

Shishido and Gakuto sneezed. "Not to spray people in the faces..." They chorus.

Hiyoshi was shivering with a blanket around him. "And not to stay in a room filled with cold things for too long... Ne, Kabaji?"

"...Usu." Kabaji replied.

The Hyoutei regulars weren't able to practice for a week because everyone was out sick. Sakaki-sensei decided to ban water guns and he took out the air conditioning from the locker rooms.

Ah, Hyoutei...


End file.
